


Gone

by cipherninethousand



Series: Wrath of Empires [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: Zakuul is on the march, and Andronikos is smart enough to know that it means 'get the hell out.'  Now if only he can convince H'ashura of that.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Another Andronikos/Inquisitor fic for a prompt from Chivalin on Tumblr. 
> 
> Takes place between 'Marry Me' and 'Til the Stars Go Cold.'

“We can’t stay!” Andronikos snaps, voice like thunder in her ears.

It’s new, different.  He’s  _yelled_  before, but never at her, never like this.  Always before it was some fool who crossed him, or an old friend who needed saving from themselves.  And for an instant, she almost cowers.  The Sith is gone and in her place is a small, scared woman.

But it only lasts for that instant.

The next she’s back at her full height and almost, _almost_  goes for her lightsaber. “Zakuul may be on the march but I owe the Wrath.  If I can’t find her, I at least have to make sure her family is safe.” Quietly, she preens at the fact that her voice comes out steady. 

H’ashura turns on her heel, headed to her office - if she can just get this done, she’ll ditch Dromund Kaas in a second - but Andronikos grabs her arm.

“And what about us?” Andronikos asks. “Kriff, I know you’re powerful but d’you think that their Emperor will let you live?  You’ll be the first one they cut down if we don’t leave!”  
  
“Then leave.” H’ashura says, turning back.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me, coward.  I didn’t realize you were one.” The clenching feeling comes back, white hot, centered in her spine. “If you want to leave, then leave!”

She regrets the words the second they leave her mouth.  Never before has she actually seen someone’s face drop, hard and quick, and it aches even as her pirate smothers it with anger.  H’ashura reaches for him ( _make it better, quick_ ), but he backs away.

“Whatever, you asshole. I’m gone.”


End file.
